


Reasons

by NeverDyingRose



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Rough Sex, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverDyingRose/pseuds/NeverDyingRose
Summary: This is just a quick one shot. I haven't edited it but I will do when I have a second I'm not completely burnt out. It's set before the events of fary cry 5.Bella and John Duncan's married life was straight out of a pulp fiction novel. A whirlwind romance that left fire in it's wake, no one was surprised when John proposed after only a few months. For a while, they were happy. They were together. Until Bella realized that all that glisters isn't gold.With no one to turn to and a mysterious man suddenly appearing in her life claiming to be John's brother, Bella soon finds herself tangled in a web that even she might not be able to get out of.





	1. Reasons

** "Maybe we exist to bleed/ maybe we exist to burn" **

** -oh, but darling, who can say which? **

 

****

Everything happened for a reason.

 

 

That’s what Annabelle Duncan told herself time and time again. Meeting John Duncan had been the best thing that ever happened to her. He had come at the perfect time as well. They had met at one of her father’s fancy parties that never seemed to end. Her father had insisted she come, despite the fact that she had no interest in talking to his co-workers from his law firm. Of course, being the daughter of one of those successful lawyers in America had it’s benefits. It meant she was free to pursue whatever she wanted to do- which happened to be medical.

 

John Duncan had spotted her from across the room. When their eyes met, Bella couldn’t help but think of some fairytale notion of love at first sight. She had spent the entire night trying to meet his eye, blushing when he found her looking. But her father had seen her as well.

 

“Stay away from him, Bella."

  
It was the first time in years that Richard Wilson had warned his daughter of anything. Maybe she should have taken more heed of the warning. If not the warning, then the flirty looks he got from numerous women throughout the night, the knowing winks, or the small touches. 

 

But she didn’t.

 

When John Duncan finally approached her, Bella felt her entire world shake.

 

They had fallen into bed together that night. He had taken her back to his 29th floor penthouse, hand crawling up her dress and tongue in her mouth for the entire cab ride. He had tipped the driver something ridiculous and pulled her into the lift. They had barely made it through the door before he had started taking off her clothes.

 

The sex was something Bella had never experienced before. She had only been with 2 guys before, any other prospect being scared off by her father, but John Duncan was nothing like any other guy. He was rough and dominating but tender and praising at the same time.

 

He had insisted she stay over, going so far as to lock her in a cuddle from behind. He had woken her up during the night with his hard cock slipping inside her and his thumb pressing against her clit. It was the first time she had ever orgasmed while a guy was inside her. It was almost painful in the morning but that didn’t stop them from continuing in the shower. And on the kitchen counter. And the floor. And against the floor length window.

 

He had taken her out for dinner the day after, laughing at all her jokes. It was strange having someone listen to her family stories without being intimidated or asking about her father. John was just happy to listen.

 

So she had given him what he wanted- all of her.

 

Meeting him, it had to have happened for a reason.

 

She ignored the occasional drug use, even when she found a massive brick of white powder underneath her bed. She never did any with him but she never lost her mind when she saw him under the influence. Well, maybe once she found out he had crashed his car outside. Even then, she had only broken a lamp. It had missed his head anyway.

 

Richard never warmed to him though he was polite enough when Bella brought him to family dinner. John dotted on his daughter with the attention she craved. She looked at him with the same love that he had seen in her when she was a little girl. The same sweet eyes as her mother. So he kept it to himself when he heard rumours of John Duncan.

 

The whirlwind romance was full of weekend trips away, surprise dinners, presents and glamour. It came as no surprise to anyone when John proposed in Paris.

 

Bella knew John needed her as much as she needed him. He didn’t say it but she saw the lost look in his eyes when he spoke of his family. Maybe he envied her, even with her mother being killed in a car accident, or just missed his own. Either way, Bella was his family. It wasn’t till 6 months into their marriage that Bella realised how much the marriage meant to her husband.

 

She had found him in their empty bath, still in a suit, with a trail of white powder on his nose and splashed down his shirt. His bloodshot eyes had lit up when he had seen her.

 

“B-bella?”

 

She sighed and crossed her arms.

 

“Who else could it have been? Oh wait, anyone because you left your door wide open.”

 

“I’m so glad you’re here. God, you’re so beautiful.”

 

“You say the sweetest things when you’re fucked.” She said, rolling her eyes. “Come on, let’s get you out of there.”

 

She leaned over to help him out but as soon as he had his hands on her, he yanked her forward and tumbled her into the bath with him. She landed with a yelp on top of him. Her curse was swallowed when John crashed his lips against hers.

 

“I love you.” He said in between kisses. “I fucking love you more than anything. When I think I can’t breathe and I can hear my parents’ voices screaming in my head, you come and save me. You save me, Bella.”

 

She shook her head but couldn’t help but smile. He gripped her face between his hands, almost tight enough to be painful.

 

“Don’t ever leave me.”

 

“I won’t, John.”

 

“If you do, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand?”

 

And Bella had seen a shadow in her husband’s eyes that she had never seen before. Even when their sex had got so rough it bordered on torture, there was had always something hidden away about John. Whatever it was, it was fully exposed to her in his eyes. It happened for a reason, she was so sure of it. 

 

He had released her immediately and climbed out the bathroom, helping her out like the previous moment had never happened.

 

The sex that night had been full of desperation and possession.

 

 

“Good morning, Alice. Is my husband in?”

 

Bella smiled across at the blonde receptionist at the front desk of her husband’s legal firm. She reeled back for a second before she quickly flashed a small smile.

 

“Morning, Mrs Duncan. He’s in a meeting at the minute. Do you want me to send him a message?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll just wait for him to finish.”

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to see you.”

 

Liar.

 

Sometimes she wondered how people like Alice got through life. She was as bad at lying as Bella was at tennis. Bella waited till Alice was distracted with another visitor before she disappeared up the staircase to the top floor.

 

John’s office had been the spot for many of their meets when they had first started dating. When they had become serious, it had been the spot for many of their quick fucks. If he had a meeting then she would just wait outside. It was a surprise visit anyway.

 

She smiled as she heard John’s quiet voice.

 

But there was something wrong.

 

The voice was a low growl, definitely not the voice to use on a client.

 

Then she heard an all too familiar voice moan.

 

Face distorting in anger, Bella yanked the door open.

 

“Oh, god!” She shouted as she tried to cover her eyes.

 

She wasn’t sure if Alice knew the definition of a meeting. Last time Bella checked, the tangle of limbs on the office floor was not the kind of meeting Bella had ever attended.

 

Somewhere amougst the tangle of limbs, Bella spotted her husband with one girl’s legs wrapped around his neck and his face buried in between her legs while another girl had her mouth wrapped around his cock.

 

“Jesus christ…” whispered a small voice from besides her.

 

Alice’s eyes were as wide as Bella’s.

 

“Wait, Stacy?” Alice blurted out. “You’re sleeping with him too?”

 

“Wait, _ _too__?” Bella snapped.

 

She had never seen John dress so fast. He was mumbling something as he tried to button his shirt while pulling on his underwear but Bella couldn’t hear anything about her own heartbeat.

 

One of the girls, a red haired big boobed beauty, scrambled to pull on a torn pair of panties.

 

“Alice! What are you doing here?”

 

“I could ask you the same question!”

“Well, you said he was good.” She said with a wink.

 

“I didn’t tell you to sleep with him and find out yourself!”

 

The red haired turned to Bella. “And you are?”

 

“His wife!”

 

She didn’t have time to reply before Bella’s fist slammed into her face. She collapsed in a heap on the floor, clutching her face and crying.

 

John stared at the heap of a girl on the floor before turning to his wife.

 

“Bella…”

 

Bella held up her hand and silenced him immediately.

 

“You know what, I’m not even going to hit you because I don’t even want to touch your face. Jesus christ, look at you. You’re nothing but a coke whore. I hope you enjoy fucking random girls because that will be all you have left when I’m through with you.”

 

He choked out a chuckle.

 

“What, you going to leave me? I don’t fucking think so.”

 

He reached for her but she dodged out of his way with a cringe.

 

“I don’t even want to think about where you’ve been. Don’t fucking touch me!”

 

 

She scrambled out of his office and out of the building. The looks from people she passed meant nothing to her. The entire world might as well have been on fire and it would have been a relieve. Knowing her luck, she would probably survive it and have to live with the turning feeling in her stomach.

 

She made it to the underground car park where she had left her car before she vomited up her breakfast. The more she thought of the scene she had seen, the more she gagged.

 

Eventually when her stomach was emptied, clarity came to her. She would have to get checked. She didn’t know how many woman John had been with or if they had been clean. Knowing they had probably met over a tray of white powder didn’t add to her confidence. Her father would have a field day with the divorce.

 

Divorce.

 

The word made Bella want to throw up all over again.


	2. Away

** "Sing for the damage we've done  **

** and the worse things that we'll do" **

 

 

 

****

Bella eventually crawled back to her own home after driving around for close to 4 hours. She couldn’t have been more glad that she had insisted on keeping it even when her and John had moved into his penthouse.

 

Going inside was a small comfort. The place was still fully furnished, thankfully without any sign of her husband. She ran herself a bath full to the brim of bubbles and poured herself a tall glass of rose wine.

 

As much as she hated the stuff, she couldn’t think of anything better to get her drunk. Thinking better, she grabbed the entire bottle

 

“I should have known from the start you’d go and break my heart!” Bella sang at the top of her drunk voice.

 

The bubbles and water splashed over the edge as she drunkenly swayed from side to side. She had checked her phone before she got in the bath and then turned it off again. He had called 30 times. His texts got steadily more desperate the longer she left it.

 

__Answer your phone_ _

__

__I need to talk to you_ _

__

__Please_ _

__

__Are you happy? I said please. You know I never say please_ _

__

__Bella please answer the phone_ _

__

__I’m begging you_ _

__

__I don’t want you to be hurt_ _

__

__I cant do this over text, please just talk to me!_ _

__

__Where are you?_ _

__

__Are you with someone?_ _

 

Like he had any right to know where she was or if she was spending time with someone else. He was always a jealous man. So possessive and afraid if anyone else paid her attention, which was often. Now she understood why. He was doing the exact thing he was worried she would do.

 

The irony made her laugh.

 

A harsh bang on the front door almost made drop her glass. Was it her third? Judging by the 2 empty bottles by the side of the bath, she was a little bit further on then 3 glasses.

 

She ignored the banging till it gave her a headache. Groaning, she climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. She caught a glance of her body and smiled proudly. Despite the trauma, Bella was anything but ugly. Her slim, tanned body had the perfect perky tits that could only have been real and her ass framed outwards. John had loved her body, hadn’t he? He had spent enough time worshipping it. What had turned his attention elsewhere?

 

She stumbled to the front door and peered out of the peekhole.

 

Immediately she sobered up.

 

The last person she wanted to see was stood staining her doorstep. Bella took a brief moment of pride in seeing how miserable he looked. He had cleaned up, thank god, but it was obvious he had been crying.

 

“Bella!” John shouted. “I know you’re in there! Why are you here and not at our home? Please, just let me talk to you.”

 

“Go talk to Stacey. Or Alice. Or, wait, I’m sorry I didn’t get the name of the other girl. What was it?”

 

“They’re nothing to me!”

 

“They must be something because your face was covered in their-”

 

“Don’t say it!”

 

“Don’t say what? That your face was covered in some tramp’s cum?”

 

His fist slammed against the door, shaking the wood.

 

“Please just let me in. I just need to talk to you..”

 

It took her a second to realise he was crying.

 

A part of her wanted to open the door and wrap her arms around him. He would tell her how much he loved her and charm her into giving him another chance.

 

“No, John. Go home.”

 

“I can’t, Bella. Not without you. It’s not home. You’re home.”

 

She sighed and stepped away from the door.

 

He would tire of the show eventually and go home.

 

 

2 hours later, Bella still had John sat outside her doorstep. She had thrown on a pair of pjs she had left behind in the move and was trying to concentrate on a Bruce Willis movie. It was hard when she could hear the occasional knock on her door or window.

 

Eventually, she realised she had no choice but to get rid of him. She couldn’t let him in. In her semi-drunk, emotional state she would let him worm his way back in to her heart. He always knew the right things to say. No, she had to get rid of him some other way.

 

She would just have to swallow her pride like John’s whore had swallowed him.

 

 

 

Night time was creeping around John. There was a chill to the air that his suit jacket did nothing to keep out. Maybe the chill was already inside him. Just a few metres away, his wife’s warmth waited for him.

 

He had been sure Bella would have been at their penthouse when he got back. Even if he had been angry at her for punching Stacey, he had understood. He had paid her off and got Alice to order her a private car to take her wherever she wanted. The other girl, whose name John couldn’t even remember, had been a little bit more difficult.

 

It had taken more than a few threats to get her out of his office. He had called Bella on his drive home, not surprised when her phone went straight to voicemail. She knew how much it annoyed him when he couldn’t get in touch with her.

 

It had only hit him how screwed he was when he arrived at an empty penthouse. He knew where she had gone but pride had kept him from running to her. He called and texted her, steadily getting more paranoid the longer she ignored him.

 

Had she met someone else on her way home?

 

Worse, had she gone to a bar?

 

Bella was the most beautiful, alluring woman he had ever met. She could have him hard by just running her tongue over her lips. He wasn’t blind to the lustful stares she got from most men and women everywhere she went, though she innocently was.

 

No, if nothing else, Bella wouldn’t risk losing her loyalty over some other man. She adored the ground he walked on, worshipped him. She had forgiven him time and time over and would again. Those girls meant nothing. All he had to do was make her see that.

 

His confidence wavered the longer he sat on Bella’s doorstep.

 

He heard the car pull over and didn’t think anything of it till someone cleared their throat from in front of him. Slowly, he let his head fall forward and opened his eyes.

 

“Hi, Richard.”

 

“John.” The older lawyer greeted in his usual deadpan tone.

 

“Did Bella call you?”

 

Richard raised his eyebrow at him. John had a clue how he must have looked. His suit was a mess from his previous activities only hours ago and his face was puffed from crying. If there was ever a time when Richard could call him, it was right then.

 

“Let’s get you home, John. Bella doesn’t want you here.”

 

“But I need to talk to her. If I can just talk to her I can explain-”

 

“Oh, I think she has a good grasp of the situation already. Let’s not make it worse. You know how unshakable Bella is once she’s determined.”

 

“But-”

 

“Leave it till tomorrow at least. A good lawyer knows when to wait.”

 

He nodded, defeated, and climbed to his feet.

 

“Richard-”

 

Richard held up his hand and shot him a glare.

 

“Do not call me that. You have lost the privilege to call me by my christian name.”

 

John kept his head down as Richard walked him to his Porche. He couldn’t help but glance into the back seat and remember how Bella and his third date had ended up with him on top of her in his car.

 

Richard slapped him on the shoulder, shaking him out of him memories.

 

“Drive away, John.”

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“I don’t see why you’re telling that to me. I warned my daughter to stay away from you. Now, where are you going to find a woman like her?”

 

He slapped him hard on the shoulder again hard enough that John was pretty sure he intended to bruise and walked back to Bella’s door. He waited till John had no choice but to drive away before he knocked. He didn’t even want John to see her again.


	3. Brother

** **

** "We are here to laugh at the odds **

** and live our lives so well that **

** death will tremble to take us" **

 

No one asked any questions at the hospital when Bella arrived for work the next day without her wedding ring on. The A&E ward was always hectic even on the best of days. It didn't help that her city had one of the highest accidents' rates in America. She was barely through the door when her best friend launched at her.

 

“We have 2 car crashes, one involving a head on collision with a motorcyclist, a drunken bawl already and a kid with a broken pelvis. Thank god you’re here because my blood pressure is through the roof!”

 

Bella chuckled and gently punched the other doctor’s shoulder.

 

“Call down, doctor Hudson! Just another day in paradise!”

 

“Oh, and to make it better, your husband has sent 3- __fucking 3!__ \- lots of flowers! I didn’t even know you like roses that much!”

 

“I don’t like roses.” She sighed. “Just give them to patients or something.”

 

Hudson gave her a look like she’d grown 2 heads.

 

“Alright… can I take one and pretend I have a husband who sends me flowers?”

 

“Sure. You can even pretend the same husband has been cheating on you with every walking vagina.”

 

Hudson gasped loudly and pulled her arm, yanking her to a stop.

 

“What? Are you kidding? John… oh my god! How could he do that? You have the hottest ass I've ever seen! Does he know you're the hottest woman ever? Do you want me to kill him? Cause I’m a doctor, I know how.”

 

“No, Hudson. I just need to get on with work, okay? Just get my mind off things.”

 

She walked away, risking a glance at her phone as she did. At least John had given up calling her  and judging by the few texts she dared read, he had regained his usual cockiness.

 

__When are you coming home?_ _

__

__I missed you last night. Your ass should have been pressed against me :(_ _

__

__Did you sleep okay? Dream of me?_ _

__

__I know you’re still mad at me, beautiful. But you know you want me to make it up to you with a nice trip to France, dinner, and filling you up with a big, warm load of creamy cum inside your tight wet pussy xxx_ _

__

__I want to tell you I love you till my throat bleeds_ _

__

Bella deleted them all immediately. He was probably just sending the same texts to the girls he was sleeping with behind her back. 

 

* * *

 

 

At first, John’s immediate reaction was to send her gifts.

 

Roses, jewelry, paintings, chocolates, champagne, toys, even a car at one point.

 

Bella had returned it all to him without so much as a note.

 

None of the usual texts which immediately got a reply from her worked. Even the filthy ones that made her blush. Soon he would have to resort to sending her letters by pigeons. 

 

At least the divorce papers hadn’t come through yet.

 

He was halfway planning on how to ‘coincidentally’ run into her as an art exhibit he had discovered one of her friends was hosting, when his new receptionist knocked on his door.

 

“Not now.” He snapped.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir, I know you asked not to be disturbed-”

 

“Yet, here you are!”

 

John sighed and rubbed his temples. He was too hard on Staci. It wasn’t his fault he was the first male receptionist John had ever hired. As such, he didn’t have the tits to stare at which normally made John more patient. It had been the first step in showing Bella he had changed. Last thing she would want to see if she came to see him was the woman he had slept with.

 

“What is it, Staci?”

 

“There’s a man here. He says its urgent. He… told me to tell you its about John Seed.”

 

The breathe was ripped straight out of his chest. It was a name he had never thought he would hear again, let alone in his office. He left his laptop still open looking at the art exhibit and moved out of his office. He was in a dreamlike state the entire elevator ride down.

 

John stepped on to the reception floor and saw him immediately.

 

There might have well have been no one else in the building.

 

He quickly covered up his shock behind a cool mask and walked over to the man. He couldn’t have looked more out of place amongst the suits and expensive smiles. He had aged well though. His untidy hair was tied back in a messy bun and his beard hadn’t been shaved in weeks. He was only wearing a pair of jeans and a stained shirt yet he held every bit of confidence as the men wearing 3 piece suits.

 

As soon as he spotted John, his entire face broke out in a smile.

 

“John?”

 

The mention of his name quickly fazed him back to reality. The other echoes of voices around him faded back into his ears and he had become conscious of the other people around them.

 

“Forgive my surprise, I had no meetings on my agenda today but I always have time for clients.”

 

He held out his hand and gestured towards the elevator.

 

There was only 2 other people in the elevator besides John and the stranger but it might as well have been 40 crowding around them. The stranger looked comfortable despite the looks the others in the elevator cast him. It was the kind of comfortable that came naturally, unable to fake.

 

John stepped out of the elevator first, opening his office door for his guest, and shut it behind them.

 

He turned around and stared at the messy man in his office. He stood, perfect posture, a small smile on his face.

 

“It’s good to see you again, brother.”


End file.
